


Prince of Hell (SebaClaude)

by Lex06



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Claude saves Sebastian, Claude's back, Confession, M/M, Mates, Prince Sebastian, prince of hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex06/pseuds/Lex06
Summary: Claude saves Sebastian from death. But the thing is, Claude was supposed to not have any of his memories from before his death. Unless...There was a demon who Claude loved who loved him back. You see, demons only keep memories and age after death when they are in love with someone who loves them back. It's the mate preservation rule. Of course, Sebastian assumes Claude's alive because of someone else, and that Claude is only there because he found out about Sebastian being the prince of Hell.Sebastian Michaelis was so very wrong.





	

"Claude..." I looked at the other demon with confusion.

I had just been ambushed by a group of light demons. As harmless as they seemed, in groups they could blind you temporarily, paralyse you, and that's what they did to me, planning to kill me slowly with their venom. Then Claude Faustus. The man who I had nearly killed a long, long, time ago appeared out of nowhere and came to my aid.

"Shh Sebastian," he said as he stroked my hair soothingly. "Rest for now and we can talk later."

He had brought me to the house me and Ciel had bought after deciding a manor was too much for our current façades and took me to my room, setting me on the bed.

Something inside me suddenly bit. _Sebastian, he probably found out that you're the prince of hell, he'll gain your trust and ask to be your mate for the position. He wants to use you Sebastian, trust me._

I had no idea what that voice was or where it was from, but I listened to it. I spoke again, my voice cold, "If you're after the status then I have no time for you. Leave me be. I'll find someone to help me by myself."

"Your status?"

I chuckled dryly. "And here I was thinking you'd be above the lying act of ignorance."

 

**~Claude~**

I genuinely had no idea what he was talking about. His status? I knew from his eyes that he was of a somewhat high status but the only way to get anything out of someone would be to try to gain the status of prince, which I doubted Sebastian had in the first place since Sebastian, though regal, didn't strike me as the reserved prince type.

"Sebastian, I have no idea whatyou mean. Jumping to assumptions is stupid."

"Thinking I'd fall for such an obvious act is also quite stupid. Besides, I am not assuming, I know why you're acting so nice Faustus."

Something inside me hurt when he said my surname instead of my first. He had no idea why I was being nice. Despite him killing me, I could remember. I was reincarnated, but surprised to fond that I still had all memories and was the same age as when I died. You see, demons only keep memories and age after death when they are in love with someone who loves them back.

As I was alive, I had no idea I was even in love, but after realising that it was Sebastian it all felt so obvious. I still couldn't believe he loved me back but I was thankful for the revelation. It was also two months until Sebastian's first mating season, I knew since I knew that I was his mate but I realised that Sebastian himself was unaware of the mates part. Though he was probably aware of the love.

He turned his back to me, rolling onto his side.

"Sebastian... you don't know."

"I killed you Faustus. You're alive and remember me. You're in love with a demon, right? Well they must love you back for you to be alive right now so go to them instead of trying to use me for the status!"

"What damn status Sebastian?" I exclaimed, frustrated. I knew he loved me or I wouldn't be alive right now, but couldn't he connect the dots and realise that he was the one I loved?

"Don't be stupid. You must've learnt in your time in hell that I'm the prince of hell!"

There was a long silence.

"You're what?" I asked quietly. I had no idea that he was someone so high up. I suddenly felt nervous, love or not, if he was a prince there was no certainty to whether or not he'd accept me as a mate. The last prince rejected his mate for not being up to his standards despite the love between them.

"D-did you not know?" He asked, wide eyed.

"I had no idea..." I suddenly straightened up and bowed. "I apologise, I'll leave right away as you requested."

I had my eyes lowered, eyes stinging. Would Sebastian now want me as a mate then? If he was the prince he wouldn't be able to just accept someone through love. I turned to leave but a voice called out, making me stop.

"Claude, wait."

"Y-yes?" I turned, not making eye contact. Would he have me killed? What have I don't? I tried stealing the soul of the princes meal.

"I'm so stupid... I'm sorry Claude I thought you knew. Please don't treat me differently now, please."

I looked up properly, noticing his nervous expression. "Sebastian?"

"Please Claude, you were the only demon who treated me normally, everyone else figured out who I was easily."

"Are you calling me dumb Sebastian?" I said, narrowing my eyes and the man I loved.

Sebastian chuckled and smiled at me, making me feel a strange, happy sensation. "Thanks Claude."

"You-"

"Wait, but then, why _are_ you helping me?"

"I..." I wasn't sure if I should tell him, the prince needs a strong mate that his father, the King satan, approves of. "I..."

"Its fine," he sighed, "You can have your own reasons, I'm glad you helped me. Sorry for the whole killing you thing."

"Understandable Sebastian, I did try and steal the princes meal after all." I averted my eyes in shame.

"I don't care. Me and Ciel get along fine now and I'm more than glad that I didn't consume his soul."

"Claude, so who is it that you love?"

"What?"

"I mean, you remember me after dying so there must be someone, don't worry, I wont judge."

I sucked In a breath, "You."

 

**~Third person~**

Sebastian laughed, "Stop joking, there's no way I'm the one."

Claude felt disheartened, "So you don't love me back?"

"Wait is it actually me?" Sebastian's eyes widened considerably.

"Well... I thought you were supposed to love me back if I'm alive now bur maybe there's a mistake."

"Claude do you love me?"

"Yes." He said with a sigh. _But he must have loved me back? Are princes immune to this?_

"Oh... Claude can you step forward a second."

Claude did as he requested, it's awful to disobey the prince after all. He closed his eyes, scared Sebastian was disgusted and would kill him again.

He suddenly felt two hands cupping his face and lips on his. Sebastian kissed him. Sebastian kissed him. "S-Seba-"

Sebastian stared at Claude's shocked face and released Claude's cheeks from his grip, soon enveloping Claude in a hug.

"Ah, this is so stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"I was jealous of myself... I was so jealous thinking you loved someone else. I'm so happy it was me Claude."

"So do you...?"

"I love you too Claude. I love you so much."

Claude smiled and wrapped his arms around Sebastian in return. "You love me..." He then licked his lips and kissed Sebastian, a passionate kiss. He eventually had the prince up against a wall, moaning his name.

"Prince Michaelis... Hah, you, the cat loving fool was the prince all along."

Claude chuckled before Sebastian glared at him. "Cat loving fool? Say that again and I'll love cats more than you. You hadn't heard the rumours though, have you?"

"Which ones?"

"About the prince of hell having fourteen rooms in his manor for cats."

"Sebastian... So that's how people figured out it was you."

"Yep, now get back to work Claude, it is an order from your prince."

Claude grinned and began kissing Sebastian's neck. "Of course my prince. You're all mine now."


End file.
